Psyco?
by Anubis's baby girl
Summary: InuDNAngel. Sango is going through some hard times as a freshman in collage and is sent to an asylem you can figure out for who. Very hard to explan you will have to read it for yourself. Slight summary inside. SanxDai, KikxInu, MirokuxOC, etc.
1. Betrayal

I have a reason behind this story and it's because this happened to me. I want others to hear about it. Some of this was rewritten for reasons as well. I hope that you all can forgive me. Try to enjoy it. Thank you.

_Daisuke is now18 in this fic as well as Risa, Riku, and Satoshi._

* * *

**Betryal**

Sango sat in her room and cried. All had gone down hill that night, she called Kagome and asked for her to come over. Kagome knew that something was wrong the minute that the phone rang, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the door. Sango sat on her floor of her living room. When Kagome knocked, she jumped.

Sango looked at the door through tearful eyes, "Please, just go away."

"Sango?" Kagome opened the door slowly. Sango tried to stand to run to her friend, but failed. Kagome caught her and helped her to the couch. "Sango...what happened?"

"I'm--I'm--" Sango burst into tears once more.

Kagome sat beside her and hugged her, "It's ok...shhh...shhh..."

Sango swallowed and pulled away from her, "I was attacked by Professor Evans, yelled at by my mother and father over the phone, and Miroku is being an ass like always."

Kagome swallowed, "I'm sorry." She pulled back slightly from her. "What are you going to do?"

"Take it like always," Sango sobbed and started gasping.

Kagome leaned back into the couch and rubbed her friend's back, "All will be well, you'll see."

Sango grabbed her best friend's hand, "Ka--go--me?"

Kagome looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I--c--c--can--n--'t--brea--a--a--th--the--e-" Sango began to cough and breath unsteadily.

Kagome grabbed her shoulders, "It'll be ok...calm down...breathe slowly..." She matched Sango's grip with her hand, "It'll be alright, sissy. Do you want me to get Daisuke?"

Sango nodded. She was in need of her angel and she didn't feel like she was going to be able to calm herself on her own. Because of this, it began to worsen when Kagome left the room to call him.

Daisuke picked up the phone, "Daisuke speaking."

"Dai?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah? Kagome? What are you--?"

"There isn't anytime to waste. Sango is having a panic-attack and she continues to ask for you. Dai, please come quick. I'm scared for her." Kagome heard a thud in the other room that she had just left.

Daisuke too heard it and quickly replyed to Kagome, "Keep her calm and conceious(forgive me for my spelling) until I get there, please. Tell her that her angel is flying to her and that he will be at her side soon."

Kagome nodded and hung up the phone and ran into the other room to see Sango on the floor, coughing slightly, on her hands and knees, breathing in small, quick gasps. Kagome fell to her knees and pulled her upright. "He's coming, he's coming Sango." she held her hand, "Don't worry, he's coming."

After about fifteen minutes, Daisuke knocked on the door. Kagome stood from her spot on the chair that was in a corner and answered him.

Kagome let him in and smiled at him, "She's asleep upstairs in her room. She cried the whole time. Daisuke, I'm worried."

"I know, but you have to stay strong for her. You told me that she was having a panic-attack, did it end?"

Kagome shrugged, "After a while, yes. Then she went into another one. I'm still scared."

Daisuke looked at her with concern, "I'll watch her tonight, you go home and get some rest."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

Daisuke flew up the stairs to Sango's room. He paused at the door and slowly opened it. He watched as her chest rose and fell with the symptoms of sleep. Daisuke smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Sango." He took of his leather coat and laid it across the top of a chair that sat beside her large bed. Daisuke curled up next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Dai?" she asked, eyes still shut.

"Yeah?" he answered as he began to stroke her hair.

Sango broke down again, but a panic-attack joined it.

"Shhh...it's alright, my love. I've got you." Daisuke kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

* * *

The next morning everyone sat together before heading to classes. Miroku sat across from Sango with his back to a tree, Sango was leaning against a trunk behind her, Kanna sat to Sango's left, Inuyasha sat to her right, and so on. 

Sango looked at Miroku, who was holding onto his girlfriend's hand. He faced her and she handed him a piece of paper that was folded very small. He took it and nodded. Sango looked at her watch, "I have to go guys, I don't want to be late."

As she stood so did Kikyo, "That's true. You and I are in the same class." She smiled. Inuyasha stood and kissed her.

"See you later and stay out of trouble." he smiled. That last part was more to Sango than anyone.

Sango nodded and grinned, "I won't Bubby." She then shot off to her class before Inuyasha could smack her.

* * *

When Sango and Kikyo entered the classroom the teacher came up to Sango. 

"The campus nurse wants to see you immediately." She told her sternly.

Sango nodded and walked out of the room with her books. She thought about what it was for, then it hit her with a dagger to her back.


	2. Harsh Awakening

I hope that you all are slightly enjoying this. Thank you for reading. Please R&R.

* * *

**Harsh Awakening**

Sango stepped into the small office and sat on the closest bed. She looked around the small white room. The bathroom door opened and the nurse popped out with a bright smile on her face. Sango returned it.

"How are you Sango?" she asked merrily.

Sango nodded, "Good, thanks." _Something's up_, she thought to herself.

The nurse walked over to her desk and pulled her chair over to were Sango sat. "The campus phyciatrist will be joining us soon." she told Sango as she sat down. Sango immediately felt trapped, she knew what was going on.

_I'll kill him_, she growled in her mind.

The door soon opened and a red-haired pregnate woman walked as best as she could into the office. Sango wanted to stand and help her sit, but she knew that she couldn't, the nurse would think that she was trying to run. The woman sat down slowly in the futon-type across from Sango.

Sango grinned at the red-head, "Can't wait for her to come out, huh?"

The woman nodded, "She'll be out in a few weeks, maybe even days, who knows! But I'm ready for when ever she desides to."

The nurse's smile was wiped off of her face, cleared her thoat and the conversation ended. She took something out of her pocket, it was folded and white. Sango face slowly fell. _Shit_, she thought, _I'm in deep. I'm going to give him a good, swift kick in the ass._

The nurse saw this and sniffed, "You must have someone that really cares about you."

Sango growled mentally, _No, actually I don't! Well, actually, I do, but they would have talked to me first. _Sango blinked and looked at the letter that she now unfolded.

"Sango," the nurse started, "Someone gave me this and we wanted to know if you wrote it."

Sango nodded and quietly swallowed. _Goddamn him! Goddamn him to hell!_

The redhead looked at Sango with concern, "That doesn't sound like you at all, Sango."

Sango hung her head slightly, her headache from the day before was coming again, this time it was worse.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the nurse asked.

Sango swallowed lightly. _Just keep out the thing about Miroku and Evens_, she told herself. "I just had a bad day. I was yelled at by my parents over the phone, yelled at by one of my professers, and it was just a hell day." Sango now sat up straight, making her lower back hurt, but she ignored the pain and looked from one of them to the other.

She knew that something was going to go bad when the nurse spoke up and asked, "If you were going to commit suicide, how would you do it?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know. I never really thought of it before."

"Not from what it says here," she read the mediphore that Sango wrote at the end," 'My palms are slit and the blood will flow from the wounds' or 'I may not make it my next birthday.'?"

"I thought that I could trust the person that I gave that to wouldn't say anything, because this was suppose to be an apologetic letter to that person from me and no one else was suppose to see it." Sango tried to explain. She was embarrassed, and guilt was starting to mix with it also. Her heart began to race slightly and she felt sick. _I will kill him when this is all over_, she thought.

"Well, I have to call your mother and tell her," the red one shrugged.

Sango's face went pale, she felt like she was going to lose conceisness again. She held her ground, "Why would that be?"

"For reasons," the nurse answered. She handed her a dollar, "Sango, do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," Sango nodded, "but you don't have to pay for it, I've got cash. Thanks, though."

The nurse nodded and walked out, Sango, too, glided out of the office and went to one of the machines to get a bottle of water. Sango kept her head up until she was out of sight of anyone. She opened the bottle, took a sip, then slid to the floor with her back against the wall. Her brown eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wished to flow, shut softly and didn't open for awhile.

Her mind raced as she thought about the day before. _If I could change what just happened, I would._ Sango's mind cried.

Something shook her shoulder and she left her mind's world to the real world and looked up to see her seinor, Kagura. Sango smiled at her, but Kagura could tell that something was wrong and nothing could cover up the pain in her freshman's eyes.

"What happened, San?" she asked gently.

Sango swallowed, "I feel sick, that's how bad it is."

Kagura stood, pulling out a dollar and got her freshman a Sprite. She handed it to Sango, "Then drink this instead."

Sango did as she was told and placed the back of her head on the cold wall, "Thanks, Kagura."

"Anything for my freshman." she smiled.

Sango tried to return it, but it wasn't working. Her seinor could see this, sitting beside her she stroked Sango's hair, "Look, don't worry. Everything will be alright, we'll get it settled."

Sango nodded and smiled small.


	3. Nightmares Become Reality

I hope that you are trying to enjoy reading this fic. R&R please. I want to know what you think about it.

_I don't own Inyasha or D.N.Angel or any of their characters._

_

* * *

_

**Nightmares Become Reality**

Kagura went back to her class as Sango returned to hers. Sango's mind was racing, _Why? Everything is going wrong. What is Kagome going to think? Daisuke?_ At that last name, a lump formed in her throat. Daisuke. Was she going to be able to tell him, or would she lose him? Sango swallowed, _Will he turn me away? _All these questions continued to fill her head as she walked back to her class. When she looked up from the floor to her close friend. Kikyo had already grabbed her books for her, her eyes told Sango something was wrong.

"The nurse just called the professer on her cell, she wants you back at her office...immediately." Kikyo choked out the last word.

Sango gave her a look, "Why?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. Her face was pale and she looked sick. Sango lifted her bag and placed it on her shoulder. Her friend looked at her and embraced her, "I'm sorry, Sango."

Sango hugged her back then stepped away from her, "What for? You didn't do anything."

Kikyo shook her head, "I wish that you had come to me first, or even Kanna, but not Miroku."

Sango down cast her eyes, "I didn't think that he would take it literally, but I don't think that that is what the full story is."

Kikyo knew this too, whitch made her worry even more. "Listen," Kikyo looked at her friend with concern, "I want you to be careful and don't fear...though you never really do."

Sango smiled at the last part, "Yeah...right."

Kikyo grinned, "You better go before you get in trouble with the nurse. I want you to be careful and watch what you say and how you say it."

Sango nodded, "I will, trust me, I will." She turned to walk back down the Green Mile, praying that what was to come to her wouldn't. It felt like an eternity before she saw the exicutioners coming for her. She gulped mentally and tried to calm the butterflys in her stomach by not trying to think of the situation at hand. _This is not good_, she told herself,_ You have just dug yourself into a grave that you won't ever escape._ Her mind started to race again with the thoughts of everyone around her. _Will I ever be released from the shackles that hold me to the gallows?_ Small pieces of Sango started to fall away slowly and painfully. She knew what was to come, but she couldn't fight, for fear. For the first time in years, it hit her like a ton of bricks and she was paralized from the neck down. Her mind continued to refuse what her body was doing. When the nurse and her adopted mother stopped in front of her, she put her mask back on to make them think that she knew nothing.

The nurse smiled, "I hope that you feel better and get back soon." She turned to her Sango's 'mother' and frowned as she turned to walk to down her road of Hell.

Sango looked at her mother then turned away, _Why did I have to be so stupid as to tell that bastard anything! I don't care if it was an apology! _Sango broke out of her thoughts and saw that her mother was ordering food from a fast food restrant drive through. She was so busy thinking that she hadn't even realized that she was in her mother's car. Sango glared, _How dare she! Why is it that she traps me like this! Well, i'm not giving into her now! Or ever again!_ Sango sat in the car as quietly as possible, without talking, or moving a muscle.

Her mother saw this and tried to start a conversation, "How is school?"

Sango stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. _All is well, that ends well._ Sango thought to herself as they came up to a small hospital, more like and institute. Sango unlatched the strap that held her from running back to campus and going back to her classes, where she felt at home. _I can't trust anyone anymore,_ she growled mentally,_ When I get out of this, I swear that he will get a good tounge-lashing from me._ Sango stepped out of her mother's Expedition with her arms crossed, not just because of the cold that began to creep into the air, but to get the point across that she wasn't going to be speaking to anyone that was being forced to talk to.

* * *

Kagome's phone rang in her purse, startliling her. She answered it slightly annoied, "What is it?" 

Kikyo's voice shook on the other line, "Kagome? Were you over at Sango's last night?"

"Yeah," Kagome spoke so low that it was almost inaudable, "I was, as was Daisuke. He came to watch her after I left."

"Was she destrught? Pissed?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I would say a little of both. Why?"

Kikyo swallowed, "Her mother came to get her. Kagura told me that they are taking her to and ensylim."

Kikyo's almost twin, stopped breathing for a moment, after a minute she spoke, "As in, crazy house? The nutty farm? Padded rooms and straight jackets?"

Kikyo nodded, "You've got it. The one and only word that has more names that describe it than any other. I need you to call Daisuke and tell him, because he may not be with her much longer."

_What is she talking about?_ Kagome wondered. "What do you mean?"

"You know how her parents are about her being in a relationship, well if they found out about it, knowingly they will...shit, I can't do this anymore! It is offical! Her parents are complete assholes!" Kikyo yelled over the phone, making her friend extend her arm away from her ear so as to not lose her hearing.

"Well, don't tell me! I already know!" returning her fellow sister a favor, "Let me call him and warn him, wait, how did her parent's find out?"

Kikyo told her the whole story, including the part about Miroku. Kagome's rage flared, by the end of the tale she was readying a hangman's noose just for him. Kikyo soon hung up and it was Kagome's turn to tell the one thing that kept her friend happy that might never come back and leave him without a trace. She dialed the number slowly and gulped as he answered the phone.

"Daisuke?" she started, "I have to tell you something, but you must promise me that you won't go off the deep end, or will do anything stupid."

"I swear," Daisuke swallowed, "Now, what is it?"

She paused to find her words, once she found them she continued, "It's about Sango-"

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Daisuke panicked.

"Slow down, she's alright...to an extent. Her mother is placing her in an insaine ensylim." Kagome whispered.


	4. Fears Now Come Out To Play

**A/N:** **Hey! I'm still alive, but my laptop that had all my new chapter's crashed and I just found them! You are lucky I love you all enough to update all of my other works too over this next weekend. R&R! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

* * *

**Fears Now Come Out to Play**

Daisuke stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to what he just heard. _Sango? My beautiful Sango? _he thought, _No, it can't be her. She's not like that at all...unless something was taken the wrong way._ Daisuke swallowed, "What happened, Kagome?"

She shugged, "Sure, not like you won't tell me to stop in the middle of it." Kagome passed on the sad tale to her other sister's love. Once she was through he was silent. "So, just to warn you, you may not ever speak to her again...or see her. I'm sorry, Dai. I know that she means a lot to you, but soon you won't have a choice...you will have to let her go."

Daisuke swallowed to hold back the tears that wished to fall. _Why? Why must she go? I know that she warned me about her parents, but I don't understand why she...why I have to let her go and forget her on a dime._ "When will she be home?" he asked with much sorrow in his voice.

"Daisuke," Kagome whispered, "Dai, listen to me...you can't talk to her when she gets home or ever again, and if I try to get you two to talk in private, there is no way that it would be enough to keep you two together. If you ever asked her about meeting her parents or viseversa, she would have told you no, for what? So that you two could stay together. She loves you Dai, she really does...that's why she pushed you away so many times when her parents came to see the campus." Kagome bit her lip to hold back the tears, her silence was broken when Daisuke swallowed hard and she asked, "Are you going to be okay? About letting her go?"

"I--I--I'll try to let her go, but I still want to say goodbye to her." Daisuke paused before continuing, "Kagome, the next time that you talk with her...tell her that I'll be there whenever she needs me, even though I can't--I can't be with her. Will you also tell her that I love her?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, I have to go get a few things, but I'll have my cell with me, so if she calls you, please let me know how she is for the last time before I have to part from her."

"You can count one that Dai." Kagome's tears now started to fall, "I'll call you in a little while, okay?"

"Sure," Daisuke sighed, "later."

"Bye," Kagome choked as she hung up her line and walked out to her car.

* * *

Sango walked into the head nurse's office of the psychward and sat in a chair near the desk. She sat near the edge of the seat and crossed her arms and legs, _She wants to know the truth, she'll get the truth._ Sango glanced at the desk, then to a spot of the wall in front of her. _Trust no one_, she told herself.

The woman walked in and asked her, "Do you know why you are here?"

_That's a stupid question_, Sango snickered mentally, _Well, guess I have to play stupid and humor her...on second thought..._ Sango nodded and glared to her eyes that looked of cold and deciept.

"Explain to me why," the M.D. talked down to her.

_Why should I if you wish to treat me like a child?_ Sango held her tongue and gave in. Sango took in a silent breath though her nose and glared at the woman, "That note was an apologetic letter to someone that I now know I can no longer trust, as a few others...but if you wish to know, nothing in that letter was true. It was a metaphor, you see I'm a writer, it's what I do to get my feelings heard...to describe what I feel...how I see my life, who I am. That night was harsh...I voiced out what happened and I tried to apologize to the person that I yelled at when he tried to talk to me, now I don't even trust him for trying to act like a hero to me." she looked at what the woman wrote on a piece of paper in front of her.

"So, tell me about what happened last night and today," the woman talked down to her.

Sango tensed, but did as the bitch requested.

After recollecting all that happened (except for the part about Daisuke) she literally glared so hard that her eyes changed to an almost full black color. The woman swallowed and wrote a few things more before asking, "Do you have OCD?"

Sango shook her head and smirked, "You're not the first to ask that...well, the others more like _state it_, but, yes...I have to have things in it's own place...I'm organized so much that I'm disorganized."

The woman looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, "What I mean is...because I am so organized, I will forget things, or will lose things, it's kind of becoming a habit really...though my friends that know, because they figured it out, are helping me to try to break it. I doubt it will ever leave me." she rubbed the area and looked back up. She was getting tired, but she wasn't going to give up.

The woman saw this and asked, "Would you go get your mother so that I can talk to her?"

Sango nodded and walked out of the room. She grabbed the keys out of her mother's jacket pocket as she walked past her. She walked out of the building to the car, unlocked it, jumped inside and cried. _I hate this! I HATE everyone! I'm not going to be trusting anyone! I give up! No one will listen to me without making a judgement!_ Sango shook her head and grabbed her cell.

Kagome dove for her cell as it sang, 'In the Dark of the Night' from Anastatia. She answered it as soon as it touched her hand, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Sango sobbed, "They are going to put me in the asylem...I have no choice...no matter how much I fight I can't find my strength."

"I'm so sorry, Sango...hey, listen...I talked to Dai, but he knows that you two can't be together anyomore and is heart-broken to the core, he does understand the reasons and promises to see you once you get out of there."

Sango whimpered and sniffed, "Tell him that I will contact him, but only to apologize and to tell him that it is through...I don't think that I can do it. I love him too much to hurt him, although I'm doing this to protect him...I can't do it."

Kagome knew this and knew that it would be hard for her to do anything about it. _She has to let him go as well, if not...she might go insane not to feel love from another like that anymore. But what can I do to help? Maybe if I...no, not that simple_, Kagome sighed,_How am I to help ther if it only risks them more?_

As Kagome pondered, Sango broke down. "Thank you for trying to help me, sissy, but there is nothing that you can do. This is my problem and I told the wrong person about it."

Kagome growled, "I'll kill him, Sango, I'm going to kill him!"

Sango sniffed, "I can't trust anymore, I can't...feel love for anyone other than family, not my parents, but ture family like you and the rest of the gang."

Kagome gulped, _This isn't good...she's going to turn into the Hulk or a caged animal...wait...she soon will be._ "Just think about him...that should help you get through this, if you are lucky enough that is."

Sango, too, knew this. _If I am lucky_, she thought. _What am I to do?_

While she thought of this her mother flew the door open. "Give me that phone!"

Sango growled mentally and handed her the phone, slamming down the top of it and throwing it at her adopted mother.

Kagome heard it all. She slowly shut the flip phone that was in her sweaty hand and shut her eyes. _I have to tell Daisuke. He needs to know. After all...he did save her...in a way._

* * *

_ The rain poured down on Sango. She had just come back from a date with Miroku and had dodged his advances for the last time. She walked down an alley, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Why am I always the fool?!" she cried out._

_"Because you're so cute," a man whispered behind her. He grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall face first. Sango's cheek started to dig into the rough brick structure. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. She was about to give in when she was immediately let go by her attacker and she fell to the pavement with a soft thud. The male kicked her in the stomach to roll her onto her back, making her cough for air. _

_She looked up to see eyes of dark lust, then darkness covered her like a shroud, leaving her only her hearing. _

_"Leave her alone!" she heard another male shout, then a sound of a punch being landed and someone retreating from the place. She woke to see large hazel eyes looking down at her with concern. "It there anyone near here that can help you until it's safe to go anywhere else? I've a feeling he has a posse and they'll be back here soon."_

_"My sister's apartment. It's up this alley, the doorway is just a few feet," she whispered before the dark fully consummed her._

_Sango woke to see Kagome in the doorway talking to someone she couldn't see. She went to get up, but Kagome looked over at her and glared. _

_"Don't even think about it!" she hissed, making Sango lay back down against the pillows. _

_The person her sister was conversing with popped his head in the door way. His red flaming hair and rare eye color captured her. He walked over to the side of the bed where she laid and smiled down at her. "I'm Daisuke Niwa." he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it. _

_"Sango--" was all she could get out before coughing. _

_Kagome ran to her, "Don't talk if you can help it! He already knows everything, I told him."_

* * *

Kagome put her phone back in her purse, _He did more than that...he kept her from the dark...kept her safe...though Miroku's managed a new kind of low._ Rage filled her as she called Inuyasha and Kanna on a three way. 


End file.
